1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-dyeing composition comprising one or more tannins and one or more metal salts. The composition is safe and does not damage the skin or hair. Using the composition, hair can be dyed in various colors.
2. Prior Art
In general, a so-called gray-hair-dyeing composition for dyeing gray hair of the aged is widely used. On the other hand, a so-called "dressing hairdyeing", which dyes hair into colors other than black, such as brown, light brown, yellow or gold, for the decorative purpose of modifying the personal appearance (looks) and matching with make-up and clothing, has become popular these days.
Hitherto, conventional dressing hair-dyeing compositions have comprised a main agent of an aromatic amino compound, such as p-toluenediamine, p-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-hydroxytoluene, 5-amino-2-hydroxytoluene, ophenylenediamine or o-aminophenol and a retouching agent of m-phenylenediamine, pyrogallol or resorcinol. The composition is oxidized and colored in the presence of an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide so as to color a hair into the desired color of light reddish brown, yellowish gold, reddish yellow or orange.
In the prior art, oxidizing dyes are essentially used in the dressing hair-dyeing compositions for dyeing hair into various colors other than black. However, the oxidizing agents to be used in hair-dyeing with this composition often damage the hair and skin.